Mister Signore
by Mellashades
Summary: Apparently, a child by the name of Tsunayoshi randomly appeared. He also has odd behavior episodes, and strangely more mature than he looks. Time-Travel Fic! Tsuna, 1st Gen.
1. The Strange Kiddo

**_Mister Signore_**

* * *

 ** _Summary:_** Apparently, a child by the name of Tsunayoshi randomly appeared. He also has odd behavior episodes, and strangely more mature than he looks. Time-Travel Fic! Tsuna, 1st Gen.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1:** Strange Kiddo_

* * *

Alaude was currently in his intense work out of configuring mafia families' movements.

 _'Currently the Condura Family has engaged an alliance with the Pistra Family, and also has resigned its lost finances. An un-manuvering famiglia has initially disappeared after facing consequences with the Vindice.'_ The scribbling of the fountain pen was the only sound. The flickering of the candle's flame danced slowly, emitting a soft glow around the spotless, spacious room.

 _'And of course, Vongola in its rapid growth in Costa Nostra.'_

He swiftly swiped the page to the side, placing the pen elsewhere. His back ached from hunching over his workplace all morning, and his fingers numb from constant writing. A silent sigh of bliss escaped his lips as he relaxed into the soothing soft material of the chair. He closed his eyes in awe, content as it is.

Maybe this is what Primo greatly fears. Poor sucker.

He chuckled lightly at his thoughts. He glanced at the pendulum clock. It was currently five minutes to dinner. But as usual, he'd rather work than crowd.

BANG! THUMP! **_CRASH!_**

His eyes narrowed. Those imbeciles causing destruction are jusr begging to be thrown in the jail cell.

Idiots will be idiots.

As he stomped to the family's private lounge, shouting could be heard along with a few other small thuds. He slammed open the door and gazed at its occupant's startled looks. "What the hell are all doing?"

Since Giotto is the boss, he might as well speak up; he was the one who invited them into his family. "Well, you see Alaude, this...child has appeared without much of a fuss with the guards. Like he had magically appeared," Giotto glanced at the child sitting on the couch who looked absolutely relaxed.

"Yes, that would be correct. It seems I may be making a stay here for a while. Don't you agree?" The child spoke as if he were negotiating. His voice held a childish tone but had an amountable ounce of respect into it.

Alaude absorbs the child's appearance, immediately taking notice of his calm, vibrant orange irises and relaxed posture. He was obviously wearing a highly expensive suit, and in that size, it was most likely tailored. Rich family maybe? His chestnut brown hair spiked in ways that defied logic, which eeriely resembled Primo's, he noted.

"This kid think he's the boss of us; using that tone of his. Primo's the boss, not a shorty like _you_ ," G, the red-haired male, sneered. Giotto sighed at his right-hand man's antics. G raised an eyebrow. "And how can a child like you inflirate the mansion without alerting anyone? Very suspicious to me. A spy, a mafioso, maybe even an assassin. Either one of of those, I'm sure of."

"G," Giotto raised a hand to stop him asking any further false (or maybe true) accusions. He stared at the child seated comfortably on the lounge chair, who was gazing about the room with a critical eye. _'Observant, I see.'_ Giotto moved to sit on the sofa closest to the child, followed up by G. He clapsed his hands together, giving the child a gentle smile.

"Child, how is it you came to be here? And have no worry, we mean no harm."

The child snapped out of his observation and turned to Giotto. "You see..." He looked down, his bangs shadowing his face. The dramatic pause seemed to create tension in the air. Alaude narrowed his eyes, this child was hiding something. Giotto stared more so at the child, maybe he didn't take the reassurance too well. He opened his mouth to speak but the brunet rose his head.

A sheepish expression was plastered on his face, replacing where the calm, sharp look was before. The child gave a nervous laugh, rubbing his nape.

"Ano, I don't know, mister." The three guardians were in a bit of a shock. The brunet then pouted, poking his index fingers together. "Reborn didn't say, baka-Reborn," He muttered.

Their ears perked up at the said name; this could possibly be a lead for them. Giotto then asked, "Who's this 'Reborn' person you speak of?"

The child blinked at the question then huffed. "Well, he's such a pain in the butt! He always has the nerve to pick on me. Reborn got me into this mess..."

His eyes glinted. A little menacing aura radiated from the boy. "Oh-ho! You better watch out once I come back Reborn, I have something up my sleeve. It's truly a miracle you had taught me how to hide my thoughts." The child had on a sadistic grin, maybe plotting evil schemes against this 'Reborn'.

The other three Vongola guardians watched on in curiosity. Alaude merely stared at the child. G looked on in stupor then scoffed, this child hadn't even answered their questions properly! "Oi, kid! Are you going to rant on, or are you going to do as you are asked," The question was intended as a statement, a 'give or take' choice.

The boy was brought back to reality by the response. He brought his head in his hands and preceded to sighly loudly. "Baka-Reborn is my mentor. He taught me everything since birth, that I am grateful of, but he tends to get on my nerves a lot. He's more of a father figure than my real father. He's family, and that's all that matters," The child's tone softened at the mention of the person's name. The other occupants can practically hear the warmth radiating from his words.

Giotto smiled more at the thought of family. This boy was similar to him in a way when it relates to family. He's unique and that's what makes him fond of the child's topic of family. G gazed at the child in front of him. He was like Primo, the same thought of mind. Interesting. But that _doesn't_ mean that he has cleared the fact about him being an enemy. Alaude, on the other hand, was silent. He was more focused on the information given about Reborn. This was the highest lead they'd get into researching about the boy's history.

The grumble of the child's stomach mused them out of their thoughts.

The child flushed, lightly clutching at his tummy. He looked to the guardians and stuttered, "Do you have food?" His expression was adorable.

Giotto lightly chuckled. He nodded, "Yes, the finest in Italy," He replied. The boy brightened at his reponse and hopped off the chair in gidiness. G grunted as he stood to leave, reaching the door. Giotto guided the child to the door, G falling into his steps on his right. Alaude chose to remain at least 3 feet behind the trio.

On the way to the dining room, they has happened to cross paths with one of the mansion's maids. "Primo," the maid bowed. "Is there anything I can do for you?" Giotto kindly declined the offer and dismissed her.

Just as she turned to leave, she noticed a tuff of brown hair peeking from behind her master. She blinked, curious itching in her mind. "Mister, I'm hungry," a childish whine came from the child.

Giotto stepped to the side, giving the maid a full view of the child. The maid gasped loudly, causing all the attention to be turned on her. The boy tilted his head to the side, his brown spikes following in motion. Was it her or was there flowers blooming in the background? Apparently, the males noticed as well.

The maid blushed deeply, grabbing her cheeks in the process. _'K-kawaii...'_ Hearts appeared behind the maid in the background along with the flowers. In the midst of her 'fangirling' moment, the child flashed her a blinding smile. It literally blinded her. She felt a warm, iron scented substance leak from her nose but she paid no mind to it. _'This child...'_ With that thought, she fainted on the spot.

"O-oi!" G caught her before she made impact with the floor. The three guardians were at total lost of what just had happened. Maybe she had caught a bad case of a fever. The child, however, blinked at the situation then giggled. "If woman-san is tired, she should have went to sleep earlier." G sweat-dropped at the comment.

Giotto had no absolute idea either, but had to side with his comment. In fact, the maids have done so much for them in there times of cleaning, cooking, errands, etc. He should reconsider them to at least take more rest. He nodded at the option. "G, remind me to re-arrange the schedule for the maids."

"Yes, Primo," G noted.

"G, I've told you many times before to call me Giotto, Primo is only for important business only."

"Primo is the boss, of course it'd make more sense if I used your title," G replied balantly. Giotto sighed at the same repeated answer he's received since day one. But whatever makes his family more comfortable, he'd be happy to obilge.

The child tugged at his mantle. "Mister, I said I'm hungry..!" He whined even more. G looked like he was about to retort, but Giotto stepped in beforehand.

"Of course, you need your fill, little one. We shall arrive at the dining area in a few moments," He reassured the child. He then turned to his guardian. "G, please safely bring her to the medical room, I'll have Knuckle check up on her." The red-haired male complied and took a straight right turn in the next corridor.

Giotto turned to the child with a gentle smile. "Now let's go get dinner." The child cheered, "Un!" He merrily skipped beside the Vongola boss, who was watching his actions with an amused smile. Alaude still remained to follow behind them until they reached the dining room doors.

The doors majestically opened as if expecting their arrival. The two of the butlers held one of the doors, bowed and led them to the table. The two guardians took a seat in their respective spots, a plate full of dinner magically appearing before them. The brunet, on the other hand, was at lost and pouted. They forgot about him! He stomped his foot, catching Giotto's attention yet Alaude ignore them.

"Where am I suppose to sit, mister?" He sounded on the verge of throwing a tantrum. Giotto requested another chair to be placed by his. The boy hummed in satisifaction and took a seat. A plate was set in front of him. He could only stare in amazement, his eyes sparkling with joy. "Itadakimasu," He said then eagerly grabbed a fork, stabbing the food and eating it with an content expression. Giotto chuckled, taking a bite of his dish as well.

As they ate in silence aside from the clanking of the plates, a sudden thought occurred to Giotto. "What is your name, little one? We didn't seem to have caught that before." He glanced at the child next to him who was in the process of stuffing his mouth full.

The brunet turned in his direction, blushed and swallowed the food. He looked down, feeling bashful, and picked at his food for a while before answering, "I'm sorry for being disrespectful, mister, but I couldn't help it. The food is amazing!" His blushed deepened at his response. The boy raised his head and smiled. "My name's Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna for short," He beamed, flashing a peace sign with his fingers.

Giotto gave an content smile. "Nice to meet you, Tsunayoshi. I'm Giotto di Vongola." Tsuna nodded at the given information and smiled. " _Signore_ Giotto," he laughed. The blonde male flushed at the greeting. "Now, now, that makes me sound old," he also laughed along. "I'd prefer to be called Giotto."

"Then you call me Tsuna-kun," Tsuna said in return. Giotto chuckled. "Tsu-kun it is then." The brunet smiled and continued eating his meal.

Just then voices could be heard down the corridor. The doors flew open with G marching in with a thunderous experssion. Lampo was behind him, making the weirdest faces ever.

"Ne, ne, octopus-head. Or _pinkie_ -san," The green-haired teen mocked. Faster than the blink of an eyes, G had Lampo in a strangling hold. Lampo struggled yet continued to laugh. "D-did you meet any o-other octopus-heads?"

"That's it brat, you asked for it!" G growled. However, miraculously, Lampo threw a flying punch toward his jaw causing the red-haired male to stumble backwards into a priest. "Goodness, G, are you okay?" G 'tched', releasing the other's hold on him. "I don't need your help, turf-top."

"Maa, G, why are you assaulting Lampo, he's just kid," A black-haired Japanese said.

"Kid, my ass, he's a teenager for crying out loud," roared G. A vein formed on his forehead. Asari laughed the response, heading to his seat at the table. The rest did the same.

Tsuna glanced at the new comers then resumed eating. Looks like they haven't noticed his presence yet. Suddenly he felt an odd chill go along his spine. This only happens with Mukuro's omitting appearance.

He made a choking sound.

"Oya, what do we have here, _bambino_?" The voice practically sound so close to his ear. Tsuna cautiously turned around only to meet blue, dangerous irises. Daemon smirked and leaned back to a straight posture.

"Primo, who is this?"

By now the other new-coming males had noticed, each held a surprised expression.

Giotto looked at the brunet then at his mist guardian. "Considering the turn of events, most likely a guest," he said, yet his eyes spoke 'we will discuss this later'. Daemon raised an eyebrow. He glanced at his rival at the far side of the dining table, who ignored his surroundings and continued his meal. Alaude looked as if this weren't even worth his time.

Catching Daemon's eyes, Alaude, in return, passed him a glare. Daemon saw in his rival's eyes, that he was itching to wretch the answers from the boy, but refrained himself from doing so. Who know's what Primo would do if he injuried the boy?

Daemon's attention turned to the brunet who had a piercing gaze. Surprisingly, this child held his ground once he saw him; normally children would be frightened. Interesting, but he's also noticed his appearance. His eyes widen.

Could it be Primo had...!

"Melon-san," Tsuna called. The silent room had become even more deafening silent. The child has his finger pointed to the top of the mist guardian's head. Daemon was taken back but recovered immediately, an irritated expression replacing his mischievous smirk.

"Ho-ho, what was that, _bambino_?"

Tsuna had a blank expression. Giotto couldn't gelp but let a small chuckle slip. Daemon sent a dark look at the blonde before turning to the boy, an ominous aura emitted from him.

"Bahahaha! You got told off by a brat," Lampo laughed out loud. Everyone around the room couldn't gelp but laugh along as well. G and Alaude smirked amusingly, Asari gave a heartly laugh, Knuckle seemed to be holding a laugh.

Daemon turned red in embarrassment or anger, they didn't know. He stumble over his tongue trying to pronounce his words, but they got caught in his throat. The illusionist glared at the brunet who seemed to amused judging by his hidden smirk. Oh, he'll show this kid something to laugh about.

Giotto sensed the oncoming events and stood to stop his guardian. "Daemon-"

Daemon completely ignored his boss, focusing on the solely on the child. He sent Tsuna a triumph smirk. Then suddenly all the occupants in the room disappeared in a black background. Tsuna looked around, everything was absolutely black.

A light emerged from a distance in front him, getting closer and everything went white. Tsuna covered his eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to his sight. He was in an empty grassland which expanded for miles, who knows it was endless.

Turning around, he noticed a lone, gigantic tree on a small hill. He made his way to the hill, reaching the top in no time. What he saw caught him by surprise. Below the tree was a table surrounded by _walking rabbits_ having tea. They turned to him and motioned for them to take a seat.

Snapping out from his daze, he took the offered seat and looked at the rabbits. They were dressed in clothes like those from that children's movie he's seen. Was it called Alice in Wonderland? I-Pin had been begging to watch it, so gived. He shrugged.

A rabbit grabbed the pitcher, poured the tea into a small tea tup and placed it in front of the brunet. Tsuna nodded in thanks and took a sip, sighing in content at the taste. "Ahh, this is relaxing."

 _'Chamomile tea.'_

"What?"

 _'This is Chamomile tea, is was originated from Egypt.'_

"I see," Tsuna gave a small smile. His should request this tea once he arrives back in his timeline. If he ever does for that matter. Hopefully Reborn will figure out something. Then it occurred to him. "Wait, did you just talk to me?"

The rabbits gave him a blank look. Tsuna flushed in embarassment. "Ah, sorry, it's just you didn't make any noise."

 _'We don't speak, but we can transfer our thoughts to another being, if we choose to.'_

"Hm," He took a look around him. "Why is it you are here? Are you part of Melon-san's illusion?"

 _'No, we were human beings ourselves.'_

Tsuna blinked at the response. He stared at the two of the rabbits with curosity. "...Then how'd you end up here?"

 _'The illusionist tricked us. We begged for mercy yet he stared down at us in cold resentment.'_

His intution prickled at his neck. The brunet narrowed his eyes.

 _'And he's coming for you.'_ The rabbits stood from their seats. _'He's gonna come after you, haunt your dreams.'_

 _'He'll destroy your your family. He'll torment them.'_ Tsuna's eyes darkened.

 _'Now fear him, run, child. Ru-'_ The rabbits suddenly choked on their words, a gurgling sound erupting from their mouths. Tsuna stood and backed away. Before the scene could escalate any further, he was pulled from the image and back into reality. The scenary vanished and he found himself back in the dining room, lying on the ground with all the guardians surrounding him.

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto kneeled beside him with a worried gaze, Knuckle was checking his vitals. G was kneeling on his left, scowling but he could see his concern in his eyes. Asari was beside the storm guardian, he sighed in relief.

"Tsunayoshi," Giotto repeated his name in relief. He help the brunet to stand and ruffled his hair. "We were worried."

Tsuna blink in confusion. "What happened, mister?"

Surprisingly, G answered, "Once Daemon placed those illusions on you, you collapsed out of your chair. Everyone was alarmed. We never thought Daemon would actually harm a child." The red-haired male gave the illusionist a pointed look. "You didn't tramatize him, did you?"

Daemon grunted, not pleased at his work was interrupted. "No, I did not." G seemed to not believe his words. But Daemon continued his statement. "But of course, I know this is because of my child-ishness actions. Getting so upset over such a small name doesn't deprive me from the fact to suddenly cast illusions on a child. I feel no shame on acting on my actions though, he needs manners to not insult anyone," The blue-haired male muttered the last part.

G sighed heavily, rubbing his temple. "I need a smoke."

"You do not have to, G. Please take care of your health." Giotto had been silent during Daemon's speech. He absorbed every word, not counting to put an accusion on his guardian for his selfish actions. He was shocked, but he knew Daemon didn't intend to actually harm the boy, just wanted to give him a scare.

Tsuna looked at the illusionist who has his eyes closed, his hand rubbing his temple as he frowned. The child walked up to him and gently yanked his pants. At the feel of the tug, Daemon saw the boy giving him a forgiving smile.

"I ain't mad at you, Daemon-san. Please don't feel guilty, I don't hold it against you," Tsuna said. He leaned onto one of his legs and hugged it. The surrounding guardians watched the scene in amusement. Little did they know his hyper intuition was at work.

Daemon blinked, a blush slowly forming on his cheeks. He crouched down to reach the boy's height and stared at him. Hesitantly raising his hand, he placed it on the brunet's head, lightly ruffling the locks. With a small smile, he replied, "It's alright, _bambino_."

Tsuna beamed at Daemon, taking his hand in his. "I'm Tsunayoshi Sawada, but call me Tsuna for short."

"Tsunayoshi," He hummed. "Are you from Japan?"

"Un!"

"You know Italian quite well."

Tsuna sheepishly laughed. "Well, my tutor gives me lessons."

"Tutor?" He received questioning looks from most of the guardians, aside from those who already know.

"His name is Reborn..." A cute yawn escaped his lips. His eyes became watery, giving off a bubbly, cute appearance. Daemon laughly lightly, scaring the child by gently lifting him into his arms. He shifted the child into more comfortable position. Tsuna's reaction to this was to snuggle into his chest and close his eyes, sighing in content.

Everyone but three of them were in awe of the scene.

THUD!

Lampo fainted to the floor with his mind jumbled up with an uncharacteristic Daemon's actions. G's jaw dropped in disbelief and amazement. "W-wha..." Was the only syllables he could utter.

Alaude looked in silence, slightly amazed himself.

Giotto certainly hadn't expected this from Daemon, but who is he to judge. His mist guardian had a wife, Elena, back at home, maybe they were expecting a child. This might be a new experience for Daemon if he were ever planning to bring a child into the world. None the less, he was glad that this hadn't developed into a more chaotic result.

"Alright everyone, please wash yourselves up for the night. We had a long day. We'll discuss everything tomorrow," A yawn interrupted his speech. Today really did take a lot out of him. Who knew just a mere child could cause this much commotion.

"I'll have the maids take Tsunayoshi into his temporary room."

He motioned for one of the maids to receive Tsuna from Daemon. The maid took (more like snatched) the sleeping brunet from the guardian and immediately began to coo over his face. Her whole face turned red, a heart shaped and flowery background appeared behind her like before. The cheerful aura followed her out the door, leaving the guardians to gaze at her in confusion.

Clapping his hands, he signaled everyone to depart. "Have a good night's rest, everyone. Buone notte." Everyone either nodded or bitted good night as well and departed to their rooms.

* * *

...

Tsuna blinked his eyes at the ceiling. He had a strange sense that he was being harassed when he fell asleep. Who carried him off to this room? It was most likely that person, he was absolutely sure of it. He sat up, finding himself in a vague, but extravagent room.

The window was left ajar, allowing the cool breeze of the night to drift around the room. He shead himself of the bed sheets and walked to window, viewing the beautiful scenary of the moon. He rested his head on his chin, sighing.

He wondered, will he arrive back home? Of course he would! He has faith in his guardians, his family. He smiled at the thought, immediately missing Reborn's spartan training; Hayato pledging his loyalty and his rash, explosive episodes; Takeshi's warm, comforting smile; Onii-san's extreme yelling and ethusiam; Lambo's whiny rants; even Mukuro's oddness (pervy-ness) and Kyoya's beating sessions, more like an unexpected battle.

He thought of the illusion at dinner. His Hyper Intuition acted up. Tsuna grinned, the whole illusion was simple enough not to be beleived. Did they think he would fall for an illusion like that? If he had Mukuro, he wouldn't have a problem. But those words spoken to him had reminded him of what happened with Daemon in his time. No one was at fault, it was all a misunderstanding.

He had a feeling he'd better make himself at home here, because something was telling him he wouldn't be going back just yet. Tsuna chuckled. Since he's stuck in a child's body, might as well act like one.

Primo and his guardians are in store for a havoc day tomrrow.

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Apparently, this fanfic will not include the 10th generation. As of why, well, mainly I've been complementing whether how it would flow with just Tsuna as the main, solo character. But Tsuna will mention them.

 _Sidenote:_ Giotto will call Tsuna "Tsunayoshi" when he's worried, stressed, or any other heavy emotion.

 _ **Signore** — Mr. or sir._

And also, I know the title has the same repeated words, just different translations. Well, that is not an error. To me it could mean that a child is greeting an older man with respect, though childishly. If you know what I mean.

 ** _-AnimexXxLuvver_**


	2. The Storm's Sunny Day

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_ _.!_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: The Storm's Sunny Day**_

* * *

Tsuna woke up the next morning feeling refreshed than he had been in a while. He relished the feeling of not dealing with all the havoc his guardians created even early in the morning. He sighed in content. What's more is that Reborn wasn't here to kick him out of bed or try whacking him out of bed with a Leon-mallet hammer.

He turned his head to the side, his eye zero-ing on the set of clothes placed on the dresser. Maybe he had to get changed himself? Or was a maid suppose to do it? It suddenly hit him, he was a child, he can sleep in until his 'parent' comes in.

Grinning deviously, he turned his back to door, snuggled into the blankets, and closed his eyes. Sleeping-in is gonna feel so good.

* * *

...

"Where is that, kid?" G seemed to ask for the hundredth time. The rest of the guardians were already seated at the dining table, waiting for the brunet to come down.

"Primo, can we just eat without the brat?" Lampo whined, heaving himself over the table. He was starving and he definitely wasn't waiting for the brat so they could eat.

Giotto shook his head. "We wouldn't want to eat breakfast alone, he has to feel welcomed here." They had expected the child to arrived a few minutes after them, heck maybe even eariler. God who knows how energetic kids are.

Unfortunately, the breakfast was getting cold. Lampo released a loud groan, weeping into the table cloth. G's eyebrow twitched, grabbing the back of the teenager's collar. "Oi, show some manners will ya! I bet cha even the kid has more manners than you."

Lampo raised his teary, snot-nosed face. He croaked out, "S-shut up, pinkie! Because of that brat I'm going to starve!" The storm guardian cringed in disgust, glaring at the teenager.

"And fucking clean off your face!"

"Waaaaah! G, you don't understand what I'm going through! Just leave me alone!"

"We do, we don't just openly express it like you. So be quiet!"

"But-"

G screamed out in frustation, standing up in his seat. He yanked the green-haired teenager out of his seat, raising him like a puppy. He raised a fist.

"G, since you're so worried, why don't you bring the child his tray?"

G froze in place. He slowly inched his face toward the speaker, who happened to be Asari. He dropped Lampo, ignoring the yelp of pain, and crossed his arms. "And why would I do that?"

Asari gave a knowing smile and instead of answering his question, he gestured to the butler beside him who was holding a tray. "Why don't you do the honors?"

G scowled, "That kid can come down and get it himself."

"Yes, G, why don't you bring this tray to the child," Giotto said, a small smile playing at his lips. His storm guardian faltered, his mouth open ajar. G composed himself, coughing a little. He looked at his childhood friend. "Primo-"

"Please G, do this little favor and I'll finish my paperwork without complaint," Giotto bargained, nochalantly raising the glass of water to his lips, taking a sip. His eyes meet G's, who seemed to be a war with himself.

A moment later, G heaved a deep sigh, a slight frown forming on his lips. The butler held the tray out for the guardian, bowing. The man took it without word and left the dining room in silence.

"That's unexpected coming from the temperal puppy," Daemon commented, leaning back in his chair.

"Pray G, he always hide his emotions. Looks like the child has brought some of it into light," Knuckle beamed, clasping his hands together.

"Who knows, maybe one day he'll show all his emotions," Asari laughed. Everyone gave a blank stare at the rain guardian. If that day comes, it'll be disturbingly horrifying.

...

 _Giotto was in his office, doing the usual paperworks since the day his vigilate group started. A knock interrupted his concentrate, causing him to place the fountain pen on nis desk and clasp his hands together. "Come in."_

 _The door slammed open by G, who was dancing with glitter and stars following him in the background. A blush dusting his cheeks as he paraded around his boss' office, his face like this (-3-). "Giooooooto~!" G sang._

 _Giotto flinched behind his desk. A sweatdrop formed at the back of his head. Oh god, this was even more horrifying than his strawberry cakes being taken away from him._

 _"Giooooooto~" His storm guardian sang, coming even more closer. Giotto wouldn't show it, but this terrified him more than anything. He stood and backed away from his desk. "Yes, G?" He warily asked._

 _"We should definitely go adopt a pet!"_

 _"Adopt?"_

 _"So, I can care for someone other than my family," G beamed, launching himself at the shell-shocked blonde. He nuzzled his face against his cheek, oblivious to Giotto's obvious discomfort._

Giotto harshly shook his head, trying to rid of the thoughts by drinking more of the water he was offered, almost choking in the process.

...

 _Asari was kneeled down beside his flower garden, watching the petals sway with the gentle wind. A smile broke out on his face. This is what he enjoyed most, dearly caring for his precious garden._

 _"Asari~" A voice called from behind him. He turned around to see G dressed in casual clothes, an white apron tightened around his waist. A huge smile was plastered on his face. In his hand, he carried a watering can. "G," The rain guardian blinked in surprise._

 _"Do you need help with with the garden, my dear friend?" G asked, kneeling beside him. The thing about him was his face was animate different and that's what freaked him out the most, especially his gentle tone._

 _The red-haired man placed the watering can in Asari's hand, his own hand wrapping around the shocked guardian's. "Here, Asari, I'll help you water the garden," He purred. The swordsman could only stare in shock then a dark blush immediately rose up his neck to his ears._

 _"G-G-" He tried to move his hand away from the other's hold, but only ended up cutting his hand on the thorn of a rose. Asari winced, dropping the can on the stone pathway, and clutched at his hand. A small cut formed at the bottom of his palm._

 _"Here, I'll help you," G calmly said, taking a cloth from his apron pocket. He wet the cloth with the help of the watering can. Taking Asari's hand into his own, he put it atop the wound, gently pressing it down._

 _"G-" Asari looked up but the words died in his throat. G flashed him a bright smile, the sun beaming from behind him creating an angel effect. Magically, stars appeared him him. Asari sputtered._

Asari slapped himself back to reality. He held his head in his hands, a blush rising up his neck. He'd say the G now is much more comforting than an emotional one.

...

 _Lampo was snooping around the kitchen, searching the whole room for candy, food, anything edible. Getting down on his knees, he opened the cupboard closer to the floor. Finding nothing, he backtracked himself out of the cupboard._

 _"Laaampo~"_

 _The teenager was startled, accidently slamming his head against the ceiling of the door opening. This time, he slowly led himself out of the small opening, tears forming in the corners of his eyes. He sniffed._

 _"Lampo?" Said person faced the door to find his bully at the entrance. He wailed, closing his eyes as tears ran down his face. He started crawling backwards. "Leave me a-alone, G!"_

 _He only made a few inches before the man was crouching down in front of him. A hand grabbed at his own. Lampo opened his teary eyes to find G staring down at him with warm, sincere red eyes, unlike his raging, intimidating ones. G lightly yanked the boy to his feet, trapping him against his chest._

 _Lampo's felt his eyes widen like the size of dinner plates. He struggled under the man's hold, punching at his torso, stepping on the foot, anything. In the end, to no avail. "G, what-"_

 _"Shh, Lampo, it's okay to let it all out," The storm guardian whispered._

 _Lampo felt his soul crack. He turned his face to the side, showing a completely horrified expression. The teenager went limp in other's hold, then his body turned to stone. Slowly, but surely, his body disintegraded away until he was a pile of dust._

Unfortunately, Lampo fainted once again.

...

 _Knuckle was away from the mansion that day; he was visiting the church he had been raised since his birth. He sat down a cushion in front of the shrine of the church. Two candles were placed in front of him, in the middle was a bowl with herbs._

 _He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. With a calming breath, he quietly muttered the prayer under his breath. After the prayer was done, he opened his eyes and placed his hands on his lap._

 _A clap of thunder resounded outside then the sound of hard rain making contact with the roof. Taking a glance to the window on his left, he saw dark gray clouds forming. With a sigh, he stood and closed the window. He was the only person in this church, so he made preparations to fix himself a futon. Giotto wouldn't approve of him going out in a thunder storm._

 _The rattle of the door made him turn. Looks like the wind as picked up speed. The door rattled once again, this time with the door knob. Knuckle made his way over, barely reaching the door when it flew open with G stumbling in._

 _"G!"_

 _The priest rushed over to help his friend stand. He led him over to the bench, eased him down and ran to close the doors. Once that was done, he stood in front of G with a worried expression. "G, are you alright? Were you attacked?"_

 _The red-haired man shook his head in denial, shifting himself into a better position. Knuckle sat beside him, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder._

 _"Then what is it, G?"_

 _G chuckled, startling the priest. He wiped the rain droplet from his face with his sleeve. Looking at his fellow comrade beside him, he smiled. "I couldn't let one of my friends stay out in a storm like this."_

 _Knuckle blinked, then slowly nodded. "I was preparing to make myself comfortable for the night here."_

 _G stood up, magically pulling out a bag from behind the bench. "Then in that case, I came prepared also!" He beamed. Knuckle sweatdropped._

 _Setting the bag on the wooden floor, he opened the bag and took out MANY items. Of all the things he took out, he brought out a table from the bag. Knuckle had this 'WTF' face, a stunned expression marring his face._

 _G placed the table down, next placing two chairs on either side. In a split second flat, the table was filled with freshly baked donuts, freshlt brewed tea, and many other cuisines. Pouring himself a cup, he motioned for Knuckle to take seat._

 _After a moments of silence, the priest shouted indiligently, "What is all this for?!"_

 _G sipped from his tea cup, placed it down, then gave Knuckle a heartwarming smile. "Well, sharing is caring, is it not?" Gaping like a fish, the sun guardian thought he'd gone insane. Without a second thought, his eyes dropped in the back of his head. Had a demon possessed his fellow guardian?_

Knuckle twitched uncomfortably in his seat, clutching at his cross necklace.

...

 _Daemon was arriving back from a solo mission and he was definitely tired. Making his way down the corridor, he passed a few maids but paid no heed to them. They seemed to whisper something, and he could feel their eyes on his back. Before he turned a corner, his ear caught onto their conversation._

 _"Did you know Master G has been asking for Master Daemon?"_

 _Stopping in mid-step, he hid himself behind the corner he was about to pass. The maids, thinking he was gone, spoke to each other in a normal tone._

 _"What was that, Gabriella?"_

 _"Master G has been asking for Master Daemon's prescence his leave."_

 _"Oh, really? What for?"_

 _"Master G looked quite eager, persay."_

 _"Eager?"_

 _"Yes, he has been fidgeting uncontrollably. Once I told him he hasn't returned yet, Master G pouted and left without another word."_

 _"What? Master G pouted?!"_

 _"Yes, it was absolutely adorable!" The maids giggled girlishly, continuing to ramble on about the red-haired man was handsome and stunning. Daemon rolled his eyes, taking his leave the second they started fangirling. He raised an eyebrow. What had G wanted with him of all people? And pouting? Don't be ridiculous!_

 _Daemon sighed, he'll deal with this tomorrow. He just wanted to rest._

 _Just as he was about to open the door to his bedroom chamber, he heard a voice call out down the other end of the corridor. "Daemon!" Turning around, he was met face to face with the storm guardian breathing heavily._

 _"What is it?"_

 _G leaned on the wall for support. When he didn't respond, Daemon asked again, "I've heard that you've been asking for me since I left for my mission."_

 _He recieved an unexpected reaction from the man. G blushed, seemingly to fidget like what the maids had described. The red-haired man stuttered out a response, "W-well, I've b-been m-meaning to g-g-give you some-thing.."_

 _Daemon reeled back in shock. Was this some form of illusion?_

 _"U-uh, wait right here!" G took off in a blink of an eye and arrived an other second with something behind his back._

 _"I u-uh wanted to g-give you t-this," He hesitantly brought his hand out from behind this back. In his hand revealed a two layered chocolate cake with vanilla frosting, topped with raspberries. The cake did look delicious he had to admit._

 _Daemon coughed, trying to overcome his shock. "Ah, I see..."_

 _G's blushed deepened, bowing his head. "Since I don't knkw when your birthday is, I figured I'd make one for you.." He looked up, smiling brightly._

 _"Happy Birthday, Daemon."_

Daemon choked on his food, drinking his glass of water to allow the food to rush down his throat. He'd rather go blind than to see that.

...

Alaude didn't even want to think about it. Just seeing the looks on their faces, he knew he was in store for the scarring of his life.

* * *

G grumbled as he made his way to the brunet's guest room. Stupid flute-freak, he wasn't worried about the kid. He was just irritated he didn't come down to eat breakfast. He had them all waiting. Plus, he was pretty sure he was grumpy this morning.

But he had to admit, he had been worrying. Only a _little_.

 _'Yeah right, just admit it you've been worried if something happened to him.'_ His consicious snarked at him.

 _'Shut up, you don't know how I feel.'_

 _'Hmph, just keeping lying to yourself then.'_

G stopped in his tracks, thinking over the words. Tch, he is very aware of himself. Shaking his head, he continued his walk towards the kid's room. Once he reach the door, he knocked.

His ears met silence. He knocked again. Nothing.

Feeling a little jumpy, he grabbed the door knob. Thankfully, it was open. Hastily turning the knob, he entered the lightly dimmed room. His eyes immediately trailed to the bed. The sheets were hanging off the bed, but there was no kid!

Setting the tray on the only table in the room, he ran to window. Had someone kidnapped him? No, that wasn't possible. Vongola's sercuity was undeniably strict, the kid can't just simply disappear. Wait, the child just appeared out of nowhere.

Maybe he was able to appear as he pleased. No, that can't be. Still...

G sighed. Looking at the unfixed bed, he grabbed the end of the sheet and pulled. But something was blocking his way. With a grunt he walked to the other side of the bed, but what caught him by surprise was the brunet. He was tangled in the sheets, sleeping away.

All the fear that the storm garden had felt, fled away. Without realizing it, he breathed a sigh of relief. A gently picked up the bed and laid him on bed. Shaking his shoulder, G chuckled when the brunet groaned and opened his eyes.

Tsuna felt someone lightly shake his shoulder. Feeling kind of disturbed, he opened his eyes. His eyes widen in surprise. He definitely didn't not expect G to be the one to retrieve him, much less a child. "G-san," He said, still in a daze.

"Everyone was waiting for you at the table."

"What about you?" Tsuna asked, sitting up. G awkwardly shuffled his feet, looking anywhere but the brunet.

"I've been choosen to bring you your breakfast," G stated, gesturing to the tray sitting on the small table. Tsuna brightened at the sight of the food. He merrily skipped to the table, took a seat, and picked up the fork. He glanced at G and smiled. Patting the chair beside him, he offered, "Sit by me, G-san, it's pretty lonely all by myself."

G sighed. The storm guardian took the seat, leaning back to relax. He looked at the brunet who stuffed his mouth. He chuckled. Tsuna stopped to glance at the laughing man.

"Eh? G-san?"

Minimizing his laughter, he ruffled his hair. "You, are like Giotto when he was a kid."

Tsuna sputtered, quickly hiding it with a cough. "Giotto-san?"

"Yes," And then began the tales of their childhood years.

* * *

"G's been gone for a long time, hasn't he," Asari commented, looking at the door. They had just barely finished up breakfast, but their red-haired friend hasn't come back; his meal left untouched.

"The kid probably assassinated him without us knowing," Lampo suggested nonchalantly.

Giotto sputtered for a moment then cleared his throat. "Don't go claiming any unproven facts, Lampo," He scolded. G wouldn't be killed by a child, right?

"Why don't we go check on him?" Knuckle asked, already standing from his seat. Asari and Lampo followed as well. Giotto nodded, sighing mentally.

"What about you, Alaude, Daemon?" He looked at his two silent guardians.

"I have my own business to attend to."

"I'll be visiting Elena in the mean time."

The blonde just left it as that and left to the doors, the other three following behind him.

...

Crowding at the entrance of Tsuna's room, they knocked. Seconds passed and they knocked again. No answer.

"G? You in there?"

No answer.

"..."

"..."

"..You don't think he actually got assassinated, right?" Asari sweatdropped.

Giotto shook his head. "No, Asari, Lampo was just joking."

"Maybe he got beheaded for his octopus hair and sold at the nearest resturaunt?"

The Vongola boss sighed.

"Why don't we go check his bedroom?" Knuckle inquired.

They walked along the corridor, meddling in their own thoughts. Giotto, however, was actually almost considering Lampo's 'jokes'. But that wouldn't be possible, his hyper intuition would have warned him beforehand. Besides, G wouldn't swoop so low to easily get caught in those lines.

They arrived at G's chamber. Ready to knock, the tumble of feet echoed to the right of their position. A child's laughter followed after. "G-nii!"

"G-nii! Where are you~?" Tsuna sang, giggling at his childish feelings. He noticed the group of men standing in front of G's room. Running up to them, he asked, "Have you seen G-nii?"

"No we haven't. We happened to looking for him also," Giotto kindly replied. Tsuna's eyes seem to sparkle. He clutched at the hem of his ancestor's mantle.

"Then we can look for him together!" He cheered happily.

"Maa, are we playing hide-n-seek now?" Asari asked, feeling a bit giddy.

"Yare, yare, Lampo-sama has no time to be playing with brags."

"This will be a new experience for us, Lampo. You are going to extremely join us," Knuckle said, also getting excited. Lampo glanced at the two in slight surprise. He looked to his boss, who was shaking with excitment.

Giotto gave him an anticipating smile. "Relax Lampo, let's all have fun."

Lampo stared in horror. Without a warning, Knuckle and Asari each grabbed one of his arms and dragged him down the hall. Giotto looked at the brunet.

"Let's go find G, Tsu-kun!"

"Un!"

...

G expertly somersaulted over the cart a maid was pushing and gracefully landed in a crouch. Sprinting down the corridor, he turned to the left, bursting into the door in his path. He found himself in the library. It wasn't an ordinary library, this one was enormous. Rows and rows of bookcases filling one side of the room.

Dashing to that side, he sat himself down in one of the aisels, catching his breath. His heartbeat slowed down for the majority of the rest, but it was cut short when he heard the doors open quietly.

Straightening himself up to a standing position, he strained his ears to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Why would G hide in here? I mean, there isn't much of a place to hide anywhere." Asari said.

"Trust me, he would try to hide, but he's light on his feet. At any possible minute, he will sneak pass us without us even knowing." Giotto's voice echoed.

"Woooow, you're very smart, mister," Tsuna said in amazement. With years of knowledge and experience, G just knew his best friend was flustered. He rolled his eyes.

"Eh, well, he's my best friend since childhood, I can read him like an open book," Giotto responded softly. Then he continued, "And mister makes me sound old, I'd prefer you call me Giotto."

"Gio-nii then."

Then silence. Peeking through the cracks of the books, he saw all the of guardians, sans Alaude and Daemon, all the entrance, slowly searching the library. Giotto had this dark blush on his cheeks. Forcing his laugh down his throat, he silently let out a breath, then manuvered his way around the bookcase.

"T-That's fine," Giotto stuttered, finally regaining his composure.

"Saa, let's look for G-nii then."

"Why do you call octopus-head, 'G-nii'?" G twitched, resisting the urge to sacrifice his hiding spot to knock the teenager over.

"Because G-nii is G-nii," Tsuna said, as if saying that will sum up everyone's answers. That seemed to stop the conversation between everyone. Seeing that they were slowly advancing to his spot, he hid behind the end of the aisel, fitting himself to look invisible.

On the other end of the aisel, Tsuna looked down both ways. Finding nothing he walked down to where G was hidden. The small, almost silent footsteps alerted him that Tsuna was closing in fast. Cursing mentally, he chose to dash down the the right of his aisel and onto the next.

Tsuna, barely but surely, saw a blur of something move on his right. Making a small run, he was at the end of the aisel but no one was there. Taking a right, he ran straight, keeping his eye on the right, searching the rows.

He suddenly stopped. His intuition nagged at him. Resting himself on the bookshelf, he tried to understand what it was trying to tell him.

G stiffened in his spot. He sensed the brunet behind him.

Tsuna also stiffened. He noticed as well.

A mere bookcase separated the two.

G held his breath. This felt more intense than hiding from the enemy. Close enough, but still. The storm guardian waited a few moments before he felt Tsuna leave, maybe to carry on his search. Making a cautious outlook for the child, he freed himself from his hiding spot when the coast was clear.

Just as he was about to turn the corner, someone jumped on his back.

"Found you, G-nii!"

Both of them tumbled to the floor in a heap.

Giotto and the others rushed over once they heard the loud thud to see G lifting himself off the floor, bringing Tsuna with him. Tsuna immediately latched onto him, clutching all his leg. "I had fun, G-nii," He muttered, relaxing.

G sprouted smiled, a genuine smile. He crouch down, ruffling the brunet's fluffy, untamable hair. "I did too, Tsuna."

The others gaped at the scene. Lampo choked on his salvia, maybe Asari was right; an emotional G was too much for him. Once again, he fainted thrice in a day. Knuckle snapped out of his daze and went to check over the teenager.

Asari smiled to himself, cheerfully saying, "G sure got attached to him surprisingly fast, right Giotto?"

Giotto chuckled, "Definitely." He made his way up to the two, a grin forming on his lips. "Getting comfortable, G?" His right-hand man had changed since Tsuna's arrival. He lightened up more so than his up-tight attitude. Not that he was insulting his friend, but it was the truth.

Startled, G stood and wrapped his left arm around the brunet, his right hand automatically reaching for his gun in a hidden compartment of his. He flushed when he saw his childhood friend standing there with an shit-eating grin. He scowled when his eyes met Asari's.

"Tch, where are you doing here?" He asked them all.

"Well, Tsu-kun here invited us to join the fun, and here we are," Giotto answered, a smirk replacing his grin. "Did you have fun, G?"

"Shut it," G spat, ignoring the looks on their faces.

Tsuna patted G's cheek, gaining not only his attention but the other's too. "G-nii, let's do that again sometime," He beamed, giving a cute smile. G was stunned to say in the least.

"Hm, maybe kiddo," Was his response after a moment.

"That's so sweet of you, G," Asari commented contently. G glared at him.

"This doesn't concern you, flute-freak."

"Wouldn't you let us join next time, G?" Knuckle suggested, lifting Lampo onto his shoulder.

"No."

"Aww, G, you just want to keep him all to yourself," Giotto pouted, a mischievous glint in his eyes. G sneered in his direction.

"Tch, whatever."

Turning his back, the red-haired man headed to the doors, leaving the others to follow after. They walked the corridors in silence, aside from Tsuna's childish blabbing about his adventure in an amusement park with his friends.

"...And Baka-Reborn made me go on the scary looking roller coaster," Tsuna pouted, internally feeling quite amusement about his behavior. He had been enjoying it a lot, maybe he should kick it up another notch. He grinned.

"Well, at least you made memories with your friends," Giotto lightly added.

Tsuna's eyes softened at the mention of his friends. "I consider them as my family, so as long as I'm with my family, every moment is something I cherish." Tsuna slightly blushed at his confession but smile brightly none the less.

Giotto was deeply warmed at the confession. "What do you see your family as?"

Tsuna blinked at the question then giggled. "Well, I wouldn't say they were the brightest crayon in the box, but they are my unique colors, my craziness, my determination." His eyes gave off a an intense orange glow before fading back to its soft brown color.

The guardians took notice but didn't say. Giotto chuckled, agreeing with his response mentally. Taking a step forward, he gesture the rest to floor. "Well, let's get you ready for supper."

Tsuna would have tripped if he were walking, but thankfully G was holding him. He looked at his ancestor in surprise. "It's supper already?"

"Why yes, Tsu-kun," His voice had a slight teasing tone to it.

"Oh," Tsuna relaxed into the storm guardian's hold. Well, he didn't exactly give the guardians a hard time. He'll for sure do it after supper.

...

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Finished with chapter two! Had to think about it for a while, but here it is. Sorry if you were looking for a more exciting chapter, but forgive me, I had other options. But for sure, the next chapter will.

 ** _-AnimexXxLuvver_**


	3. Hidden Stash

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!._

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3:** Hidden Stash_

* * *

One by one, the guardians dismiss themselves to their own nescessities leaving only Giotto, G, and Tsuna to remain at the table. Not soon after, Tsuna gently placed his eating utensil with a satisfied sigh.

"Thanks for the food, Gio-nii," Tsuna said, beaming at the older male. Giotto smiled, chuckling at his expression. Reaching out his left hand, he gently patted the boy on the head.

"Ne, I'm gonna go to my room, Gio-nii," Tsuna said, hopping off the chair and made his to the huge double doors. The older male gave a noise of agreement in his throat. "Alright, be careful. Don't get lost now."

Tsuna slightly blanched at the thought. It made him cringe to think that he use to be so pathetic and naive in his younger years. For once he is grateful to Reborn _and_ for Reborn to be able to lead him this far in life. Though the trivials were life threatening, he had met the most sincere people aside his mother and that he cherished.

The mini Vongola boss pushed the doors open, revealing the lightly lit corridors of the mansion. Without having to think about where he's suppose to turn, his feet automatically led him to his office. Blinking in surprise, he gazed at the familiar brown, wooden door leading to his demise.

A shudder traveled down his spine. Ugh, dreaded paperwork.

"Wouldn't hurt to take a peek," He muttered to himself and grabbed the knob. Tsuna swiped the door open to reveal his- Ah no, Giotto's office. The arrangement from the future had changed drasically, aside from the decor of the room. It looked much more ancient than anything.

The brunet shut the door behind him, taking unconsicous steps to the desk, which had at least 10 towers of stacked paper. He neared the desk, tracing a finger over the polished wood then moving to the spinning chair. He plopped himself on the chair, swiveling to face the door and to the desk.

"Heh, Giotto-san must be miserable," He commented as he looked over at un-signed sheet of paper. Swiveling a 180 degree, he came face to face with a shelf full of various books. Not even wanting to read over the spines of the books, he returned to face the door. Nothing much had interested him.

Tsuna glanced under the desk, his eyes immediately casting over the two closed drawers. Grinning a little micheivously, he grabbed the first drawer, yanking it open in curiosity. He pouted in defeat when only writing utensils were found along with other office accessories.

Closing the top drawer, he turned his attention to the second one, which as at least twice the size of the first one. Curiosity itched at him, what would his ancestor hide in a big drawer. Perhaps a diary of personal satisfaction? Not that he had one, but it was a guess.

Tsuna gripped the little knob and cautiously peeked inside. His eyes grew wide.

 _THIS_ is what his ancestor was hiding?!

...

* * *

As soon as Tsuna had left the dining room, G turned to his boss. "Giotto, we still haven't gained information from him. Heck we had him spend the night! You promised to have a meeting yet you were cooing over the kid!" His right hand man accused without regret.

Giotto set his fork aside, clasping his hands together and leaned his head onto his hands. "Well, G, I can see the fact, but this is a child. He can't possibly be involved with mafia."

"You've seen the kid's strange behavior during our first encounter; how can that deny you from accepting that he IS involved." G slammed his fists onto the table, making the dishes clank. "He looked like he knew how to handle a whole _famigila_ for crying out loud!"

"We can't be so sure yet, but from spectulating his facial features, it's certain he's Asian. His language, however, is more perplex. His knowledge using two languages is slightly surprising. If we were to discuss matters in Italian, he'd most likely listen it with ease." The Vongola boss' eyebrows scrunched in deep thought. "But he can't possibly be involved with such dangerous activities, he would have a goner for all we know, G."

"Besides, he looks to innocent and pure to engage in all this chaos," He continued.

G looked torn between blowing up in his best friend's face or to dwell in thought. Instead, he clicked his tongue, deciding to let Giotto's reasons set in. Breathing a sigh of defeat, he leaned into the backside of the dining chair, gazing at the chandelier. "I'll side with you on this one, but the least we can do is gain little more information on his background. All the basics and hobbies."

Giotto glanced at the red-haired man in surprise. He let loose a small smile. "Well, it's settled. We'll spend some quality time with Tsu-kun in the meantime."

G choked on his salvia. After regaining his breath, he exclaimed, "Tsu-kun?! Where'd that come from?"

The blonde haired male nodded, his smile growing bigger. "That's my nickname for Tsunayoshi," He answered sheepishly. G shook his head.

"Well, you sure are warming up to him quickly."

"It seems I am." Giotto thought of how relaxed he's been with the child. "Children are a special gift, so pure and innocent. Perhaps that is what briefly draws away the darkness in our hearts. The ugliness of the underworld would destory their chasity."

The storm guardian stared at the blonde for a moment then stood. "Well then, we have to keep an eye out for the kid. Who knows when an enemy will launch an amush or other sneaky tactics."

Giotto followed his actions, gracefully pushing his chair under the table. At his left he turned to the butler, giving off an apprecative smile. "Thanks for the meal, Leo. Please take a break once all your duties have been completed."

"Yes, Primo." The butler, Leo, bowed and moved to collect the dishes on the table.

The two childhood friends left the dining room, walking side by side in a comfortable silence. Once they reached the last hall to their destination, small thuds echoed down the quiet hall. Instinctively, G swiftly unlatched his gun from its holester while Giotto slipped on his I-Gloves.

Cautiously making their way down the hall, they followed the noise. Giotto and G's eyes narrowed once they stopped in front of his office. Either the assassin was horrible at their job or maybe a cat had gotten in. Psh, yeah right, a cat. (Note: sarcasm)

The two men shared a glance then threw open the door. G's pistol flew into a readied position, his finger lingering on the trigger. Giotto had engited his Sky flames, an orange flame flaring on his forehead. His celerean eyes were now a piercing dark orange, narrowing. The I-Gloves were inveloped in Sky flames, burning furiously.

What they seen next had them almost stumbling back. Giotto slowly released his Sky flames, his eyes almost bolgging out of their sockets, surprise written on his face. G, however, dropped at his pistol, his mouth left agap.

There laying on the sofa was Tsuna, who had an extremely deep blush coating his cheeks. His eyes were gazed over as if he were in a trance. Two bottles of Spirytus Polish Vodka 192 Proof were laid carelessly on the floor, empty of their substance. Clutching in his hand was a half bottle of Everclear Grain 190 Proof.

"Tsu-kun?" Giotto asked, after struggling to find his voice.

Said boy mumbled incoherant words under his breath then suddenly giggly afterwards. A hiccup escaped his lips, his laughter stopping with it. Tsuna gazed blankly at the ceiling before raising the rim of the bottle to his lips, taking two gulps. " _Annegando in alcool è meglio che non fare il lavoro di ufficio maledetto.._ (Drowning in alcohol is better than doing the damn paperwork..)"

"Tsu-kun..?"

Finally the brunet had heard, moving his eyes to the two stunned men at the doorway. He grinned sluggishly. "Gio-nii~" His eyes flickered over to the red-haired man beside him. All traces of happiness vanished as his bangs shadowed his eyes.

"..."

The two males felt a faint shiver run down their spines.

A short moment of silence passed until Tsuna raised his head. Instead of his warm, shining brown eyes, his eyes were narrowed down into an intimidating glare. His lips were pursed into a scowl. "You.."

G raised an eyebrow at the change in behavior. "What about me, kid?"

Unknown to G, Tsuna in his drunken state of mind saw Primo's right hand man as his own silveret, explosive guardian, Hayato.

Tsuna downed another gulp without removing his eyes from the confused man. "...So, _Hayato_ ," The pronounciation on the name was said in malice. "Is there any paperwork _again_?"

Giotto and G exchanged glances. Who is this _'Hayato'_?

* * *

 ** _A/N:_** Hey there, my fellow readers, author, authoress'! I haven't been able to type my chapter as I was expecting to. I had an unexpected road trip which changed my plans. I apologize for the shortness of the chapter, but I wouldn't want you to wait. Please enjoy.

 _ **-AnimexXxLuvver**_


End file.
